Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace reflector apparatus which is placed in the fireplace. It improves the effectiveness of the fire by reflecting heat energy into the room which would otherwise be lost up the chimney. A leght weight frame which can be easily place into and removed from a conventional fireplace is used to hold reflector panels. The panels themselves are supported on a set for tracks within the frame which both provide for easy removal for cleaning or replacement and a considerable degree of protection against buckling in service and can be glass coated for improved oxidation resistance.
Fireplace reflectors are well known in the prior art. While they are effective for their intended purpose they tend to present a number of practical difficulties when in use. Thus, prior art systems are typified by a large degree of permanency, that is, part or all of the basic structure is built into or physically attached to the fireplace walls in such a way that to insert a new reflector panel or remove old panels for cleaning or replacement can be quite laborious since it is necessary to perform some or all of the work inside the fireplace. This problem is compounded when the panels themselves are made from uncoated shiny metals such as polished aluminum. When heated, the metallic surfaces tend to become somewhat reactive with the hot products of combustion and to form various oxidation products of lower thermal reflectivity thereon. Furthermore, they often become soft enough to be relatively nonresistant to abrasion. These effects combined with any soot deposits which may occur during the burning cycle all tend to reduce fairly quickly the overall reflection capabilities and therefore the real utility and value of the system. When this occurs panel replacement or cleaning must be done.
Accordingly a need exists for an improved fireplace reflector apparatus which is free standing for easy insertion and removal from a fireplace. The apparatus must be able to conform to the contours of a particular fireplace. Further, there exists a need for means which will permit quick and easy insertion and removal of the reflector panels for cleaning or replacement. Additionally, a need exists for a panel structure which is capable of retaining a high degree of thermal reflectivity and abrasion resistance for relatively long periods of time.